Mocotan Region
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; } The Mocotan region lies at the extremity of Argyria, nearly bordering Auria, deriving its name from the natives Mocotec civilisations. It is also known as the Amedio region, that name referring to it (in Rythian) as being about or with (a-) the middle (medio) of the New World. Geography The Mocotan region is lush and fertile, dominated by jungles and swamps. To its west lie the Godswall Mountains, a range of bleak, hot mountains separated by desert valleys and canyons. To the north lies the Cacao Sea and, eventually, the Corellian Ocean. Its east ends at the Hither Olman Peninsula with Chitza-Atlan's Bay beyond. To the south, the jungles get thicker and the mountains taller, until eventually the Nordic Ocean is reached. History The Age of Serpentkind Lush and fertile, the Mocotan region has been the home to sentient life for near 10,000 years, with the earliest recorded settlements being established 4,000 years ago in the jungle – great temple cities of the Yuan-ti. These civilisations worshipped cruel gods and constantly warred amongst themselves. Eventually, the worshippers of the god Merrshaulk won out over those who followed Demogorgon, Sertrous and other such Fiends. However, their empires were built on cultures of self-destructive, apocalyptic nihilism, and so the yuan-ti dwindled, destroying each other with magic and bronze weapons as their murderous god slumbered. The Age of Scalykind 1,500 years before the apotheosis of Saint Cuthbert, the dwindling remnants of the once-great Yuan-ti kingdoms were swept aside by the lizardfolk, who had been their slaves and serfs. The lizardfolk were given the gift of ironworking by their gods, and used their new weapons and armour to crush the yuan-ti. They tore down the yuan-ti cities and temples and salted the earth, establishing their own cities in places sacred to their own gods. Lizardfolk civilisations were warlike and competitive, but were able to build a community spirit around the ethos of their gods that led them to flourish and make great advances in astronomy and philosophy. The Age of Mankind Nobody knows when humanoids first appeared on Argyria, but the first signs of their presence date to 500 years before the apotheosis of Saint Cuthbert. Some groups had their own gods and religions based around pantheism and animism. However, many traded with lizardfolk societies and adopted their religion. Over the following centuries, the humans learned the skills of the lizardfolk and developed their own skills. Their civilisations grew and flourished through networks of trade, alliance, competition and war between themselves and their numerous coastal kingdoms. Eventually, the lizardfolk civilisations began to fall behind, and they were assimilated, conquered or annihilated by the more advanced humans. Human dominance was thus established in the Mocotan region and much of Argyria. The Age of Explorers 700 years ago, the explorer James Palumbo definitively discovered the New World for the Old World, linking the continents. The Mocotan region itself was discovered by Sasserine, a cleric of Wee Jas who led an expedition to the area to found a colony that would later bear her name. Sasserine grew and expanded over the centuries as new colonists arrived to set up new settlements – the greatest of which was Cauldron. These colonies existed as free and independently-run states, trading with each other and with nations in the Old World. On the whole, they treated with natives as they would treat with any other human civilisation, with trade, war and alliances being common between them. The Age of Emperors Then about 200 years ago, empires from the Old World started to take an interest in Argyria and the Mocotan region. The great powers of Coremandel, Albaida, the Emerald Empire, Jutunland, Midgard, Sai Nim, Sapphenland, and Telamon all began to establish their own colonies, and absorb smaller, private colonies. Eventually, Albaida brought its military might to bear against the larger colonies and forcibly annexed them. By this point, all of the empires were conquering native humans as well, seeking to increase their prestige and expand their empires. Eventualy, political instability, corrupt rule, and the Scarlet Brotherhood all led to the partial collapse of the Albaidan Empire in the region, and the rise of the Scarlet Brotherhood and independent states in their place. Geographical Features *Mocotan Jungle *Blood Bay *Crab River *Emerald River *Godswall Mountains *Hungry Fish River *Cacao Sea *Kraken's Cove *Skyfroth River *Thunder River *Tiger River Settlements and Buildings *Mocotan Highway *Blisterwall *Castle Rakin *Cauldron *Fort Fendawor *Sasserine Adventure Sites *Beroarak's Maw *Carvers' Pit *Chekitewan *Dungeon of Rust and Fire *Evermire *Fiddler's Cave *Hookface's Lair *Magalarve *Meshwan *Spire of Long Shadows Category:Place Category:Region Category:New World Category:Argyria Category:Mocotan Region Category:Amedio Region